


Kerberos

by planetundersiege



Series: Shatt Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Crushing, Cute, Exploring, Fluff, Gay, Happy, M/M, Microfic, Pluto - Freeform, Pre series, Shatt, Shattweek2018, Short Story, Talking, Voltron, Zero G, kerberos - Freeform, space, space ship, they are pure, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shatt week 2018: Day 5: Kerberos.A few hours before landing on Kerberos.





	Kerberos

It had always been Matt’s dream to go into space, to see the vast empty void filled with planet and stars. So empty, yet so full in its own way. He had always wanted to be up there, leaving Earth to explore new worlds, worlds so far away that no human ever could understand them.

Becoming an astronaut had been exciting, the best moment is his entire life, and getting a place on the Kerberos mission, it was a dream come true.

Kerberos…

A far away place, a minor moon orbiting around Pluto. No human had ever been so far away from Earth, not until now. No human had ever set a foot on the small moon, until now.

Or well, in a few hours.

Matt looked down at the moon, seeing the glittering from the ice, they would take samples with them home.

It was surreal, they would be the first to set foot their.

He carefully hovered in mid air as he looked down, a few months of zero gravity had taught the young man well, you got used to no gravity faster than you thought.

The fact that he hadn’t actually walked for months, it was surreal, one of the things that reminded him that this was real, and not a happy fever dream in the imagination of his five year old space crazy self.

“Matt”, he heard Shiro say as he dawn forward, using his hand to push against the wall from time to time to build up more speed. “How are you feeling?”.

“Amazing, like, I can’t believe we’re actually here! We’ll be the first humans to ever walk out here!”, he said, a huge goofy smile on his face. Shiro loved to see Matt smile like that, being young and carefree for just a moment.

“Yeah, it’s hard to grasp, just leaving Earth is big. We’re actually doing this”.

“Yeah”.

“And do you know the best part?”, Shiro asked as he carefully looked at Matt while his face reddened. “I get to experience this with you”.

If Matt didn’t float in the air, he was sure he would have dropped to his knees at hearing that, filled with smiles after that compliment, but here he was, red as a tomato while flying around in zero g, shaking a bit like a school boy that just got his first kiss.

Shiro wanted him here, and that meant the world to him.

They would explore this unknown world together.

Whatever was hidden out on the icy ground of Kerberos, they were ready for it, and they would do it together.


End file.
